


A Surprise

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Potential Romance, Professor-Cadet, Starfleet Academy, Winter Break, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Who does Jim wake up with?





	1. Chapter 1

Jim woke to the feeling of a heavy muscular leg thrown across his own legs, almost as though whoever the leg belonged to was keeping him there. The room was still dark and the scent of sexual fluids permeated the room.

He blinked several times and then rubbed at his eyes. He seemed to recall drinking a lot of Romulan ales in the back room of some seedy drinking establishment.  

Who had he been there with? He thought Bones but…no. There would be no way he and Bones would—

God, no. That would be like doing his brother.

Jim closed his eyes. Whoever the person was he was quite clearly male. Jim’s back was to the guy and besides the leg slung over his, the guy’s bare chest was plastered to Jim’s bare back. Clearly they were both totally naked.

He flexed his ass a little and it most definitely was sore. He had taken quite a pounding.

Jim had left the academy, completing his last final before the holiday break. He was meeting Bones and some other friends at a bar downtown but when they got there it had been too crowded and they’d left. They ended up going to a bar much closer to the campus but not nearly as nice.

Jim recalled doing a little bit of dirty dancing with an Andorian, but he looked down and saw the leg on him was definitely not blue.

Besides, he’d not been feeling it with the Andorian and he sort of recalled someone pulling him away from the dance floor and back to the bar.

And that person—

 _Holy shit_.

Spock.

Professor Spock.

_Professor Fucking Spock._

"Lights," he called out and the room illuminated.

Jim struggled out from Spock’s leg and turned to confirm that indeed the naked man in his bed…wait, scratch that…he was the naked man in Spock’s bed.

It all came flooding back to him. The intense kisses, fingers, mouths, body parts, Spock bringing him here, pounding into him, coming, Spock pounding into him again, more coming, and Jim desperately mewling Spock’s name each time.

Spock suddenly opened his eyes, and dark eyes met Jim’s. There was a moment of confusion in the brown depths before they widened very slightly.

“Cadet Kirk.”

Jim moistened his lips. “Professor Spock.”

“Good morning.”

“Uh. Yeah. Morning.” Jim eased out of the bed, turning to see where his clothes might have landed.

Spock cleared his throat so Jim looked back at him. “My handprint is displayed on your backside.”

Jim craned around, trying to check out his ass, but he just couldn’t see it.

“My apologies. I did seem to get—”

“Carried away?”

“Indeed. I believe your pants and briefs are on the desk over there,” Spock pointed to a desk in his bedroom.

Jim’s gaze went there and he suddenly remembered when Spock had removed his clothes there and fucked him right there on the desk. Oh great, now he was blushing. He hurried to the desk and scooped up his clothes. He searched for the bathroom and saw that it was across the bedroom on the other side.

“I’ll just, um, go, um…” He shut up and just rushed into the bathroom.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Damn. He’d had a crush on the Vulcan instructor since he’d first saw him across the cafeteria with Uhura. Seeing Spock made him forget anything ever about any attraction to Uhura. She was nothing compared to the tall, slender sexy Vulcan.

In his wildest dreams he never expected to see Spock in a place like that last night. And to be ravished by him.

Hell, there was no other word for it. Spock had been a wild thing and Jim his willing pupil to whatever that professor wanted to teach him.

He dressed quickly then. Bones would never believe this.

What happened to Bones anyway?

He pulled out the communicator from his pocked and saw he had a bunch of messages. The last of which was, _You’d Better Be All Right_.

Jim typed out, _I’m fine. I was with Spock. Wow_.

When he emerged from the bathroom there was no sign of the Vulcan though the bed had been made.

Jim exited the bedroom and spotted a fully clothed Spock, wearing his usual black professor’s clothes, which he'd worn the night before, in the kitchen.

God he hated morning afters. And even more so since he absolutely had no clue what any of this meant.

“You drink coffee, correct?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

Spock held out a mug toward Jim and he went over to and took it from Spock’s hands. It was coffee with cream, no sugar, he realized, after taking a sip.

“How’d you know how I like it?” Jim asked.

“I have been aware of you for a while, Jim.”

“You have?” His voice totally cracked there. But Spock knew about him?

A quirked eyebrow. And hell, wasn’t that what got him in trouble in the first place?

“So.” Jim bit his lip. “You, ah, have class or somewhere to be?” He sort of gestured to Spock's attire.

“All my courses have concluded for the winter break and will not resume until the sixteenth of January.”

“Mine too.”

“I have nowhere to be today. Tomorrow I leave for Vulcan for the duration of the winter break.” Spock paused. “And you?”

“Um. Nowhere. To be. I don’t have anywhere.”

“Do you plan on going anywhere for the break?”

Jim shook his head. “My mom’s on the USS Constellation. I haven’t seen my brother in years. I don’t really have any place to go.” He finished his coffee. “I. uh, I should probably get out of your hair.”

“You said you had nowhere to be today, correct?”

“Yeah.”

Spock watched him for a moment. “Perhaps we could spend the day together.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah?”

Up shot the eyebrow again.

“Okay.” Jim’s smiled widened. “Yeah. I’d like that. What should we do first?”

“Breakfast.” Spock turned toward the stove.

And sure, Jim had no clue if this was all they’d ever have. The night before and this day. Spock would be leaving for weeks the very next day and when he came back he might not want to bother with Cadet Kirk.

But for now…it was good. And he was hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do you keep looking at the date?” Bones nudged Jim’s foot under the table at the restaurant they had chosen for lunch.

It was a nice sunny day. One of those perfect San Francisco days with no breeze, no clouds, no moisture whatsoever. Just brilliant sunshine bathing their outside patio table in golden sunlight.

Perfection.

Jim bit his lip and glanced up from the calendar on his PADD. “Tomorrow is the sixteenth.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Classes resume.”

Bones grimaced. “Don’t remind me. I have a feeling I’m going to be hit with a pop quiz the first week back. So much for winter break. It passed by lickety split.”

“Where do you come up with these old fossil sayings of yours?”

“Part of my charm.”

Jim smirked. “Good to know. It’s just.” Jim paused, licked his lips. “He’s supposed to be back.”

“He who?”

Jim sighed. “You know who.”

Bones sighed. “Oh. You still mooning over him?”

Jim glanced over at Bones’ plate of fried shrimp. “You going to eat all that?”

Bones pushed it toward him and Jim picked up a shrimp, dabbing it into cocktail sauce.

“I was mooning over him before…um…before.”

“And spending the night with him didn’t get him out of your system.” Bones sipped his sweet tea. “I’d think he was already back from Vulcan. Most of us who went somewhere for the break came back at the latest yesterday.” He gave Jim a sympathetic look. “Hasn’t contacted you, huh?”

“No.” Jim picked up and ate another shrimp. “We didn’t exactly make any plans for when he came back or anything. It’s just, well, we had a really good night. Really good. And that day we spent together after, well, it was…nice.”

“Nice,” Bones murmured.

Jim felt himself blushing. “Shut up.”

“Listen, Jim, for Spock, maybe this was just…I don’t know…a Vulcan version of a fling.”

“I thought they weren’t supposed to do casual.”

“Maybe not. But we both know there are exceptions to everything. Maybe while most Vulcans don’t do casual flings, this one does. I mean, he’s half-Human, right? I just think you shouldn’t take it too personally, if that’s all Spock ever wanted from you.”

Jim stared down at his PADD again. “You’re not helping.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

Jim glanced up sharply.

Bones held out his hands. “No, really, I am. I want you to have what you want. It’s just I know how…deeply you feel sometimes, kid. I hate seeing you crushed.”

“I don’t get crushed.” Jim scowled.

“You get crushed,” Bones insisted. “Downright despondent.”

“Oh, whatever.” Jim scooped up yet another shrimp. “You know maybe it’s actually possible he _likes_ me. It can happen.”

“Well, hell, I know that. You’re totally likeable.” Bones smiled. “Just be cautious.”

“Cautious is my middle name, Bones.”

His friend snorted. “That T stands for trouble, pal.”

Jim grinned. “Terrific. James Terrific Kirk.”

“Ego much? Hurry up, will ya? I gotta start studying for that pop quiz I’m expecting.”

“You’ll pass. You pass everything. You’re the smartest guy I know.” Jim wiped cocktail sauce off the corner of his mouth. “Been thinking.”

“Oh, God. The two worse words to come out of that mouth of yours.”

“Funny. I’m serious. Might take the Kobayashi again.”

“Jim, you’ve already failed it.”

“I know that. It was unfair.”

“Jim, everyone knows that test is bullshit. And it just so happens your boyfriend is the one who made it that way.”

“He’s not my boyfriend and I sure as hell know that.”

Bones narrowed his eyes. “Son of a bitch. Is that what this is?”

“What?”

“Did you sleep with Spock to get some inside track on the Kobayashi?”

“Jesus, Bones. Is that what you really think?”

“Well. No. I mean, I don’t want to. But someone might think that. Especially if you sign up to take it again right after the two of you…well.”

“I didn’t. Had nothing to do with Spock programming that test.” Jim pushed back from the table and stood. “Let’s get out of here, anyway.”

Jim couldn’t believe Bones would think that of him. Okay, he could see _someone_ thinking that, but Bones? Jim did not have sex to pass a damn test.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

Jim grimaced. “Forget it.”

“No. Really.” Bones stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “You know I don’t mean anything bad.”

Jim smiled. “I know. It’s fine.”

And then he saw them.

Spock and Uhura entering a shop up the street from his and Bones’ position. He thought it was for tea, but didn’t know for sure.

But there went any idea at all that Spock hadn’t yet returned or had just done so earlier that day.

Bones followed his gaze. “Jim—”

Jim’s smile widened. “It’s fine. You know what? We should go for drinks later, you know? After you study for that pop quiz.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds like a good idea. We can get some of the others to go too.”

Jim nodded. “Sure thing. I’ll walk you back to the dorm.”

And Bones fell into step beside him and Jim put the whole thing out of his mind. 

****

Yeah, sure he did.

Over the next few days, Jim tried to concentrate on his courses. Despite what a lot of people seemed to think, Jim took his classes very seriously. He passed them, yes, because he knew the material inside and out. He didn’t just pass them because he was a flirt or a cheat or whatever people said about him. He worked hard and he was smart. And he felt no shame in that.

It was only a few days into the continuing semester that he saw Spock coming in his direction. He wouldn’t say he avoided Spock exactly. But he probably did. He didn’t want to face him. Not yet anyway. Maybe when he got over the fact that it seemed his hot little affair with his Vulcan crush was only ever going to be one night.

Maybe most Vulcans didn’t do casual and maybe Spock didn’t usually. But he sure did when good old Jim Kirk was the lay.

A few more times that week he had occasion to avoid Spock. Fortunately he was not in any of Spock’s classes. It was pretty easy to go another direction when he saw Spock.

The following Friday he only had one morning class so he headed to the pier for a long walk along there. Only he didn’t get far because he spotted a group of sea lions on a raft just by a dry dock, so he crouched down next to them.

“Hey guys.”

They did their barking cry at him but otherwise didn’t seem to mind his presence. He sat down then on the edge of the dock, dangling his legs below.

He didn’t know how long he was there before he was aware of someone approaching him in the dock. He glanced over and was surprised to see it was Spock.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Jim.”

Spock stopped next to him but did not immediately move to sit next to him. Instead he stared down at the chatty sealions.

“You like the sea.” It was more a statement then question.

“Yeah, I sure do. Nothing like this in Riverside. I love sea life.” Jim arched his head back to look up at Spock. “Did you follow me?”

“Yes.”

Jim laughed. “I was kidding.”

“I was not.” Spock finally knelt down, rather less gracefully then Jim expected, and sat down beside Jim. “Is this dock safe?”

Jim smirked. “Probably not. Probably has dry rot or something.”

“You are teasing.”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“You have been avoiding me.”

Jim shrugged. “Maybe. But you avoided me first.”

“I did not think I did.”

“No?” Jim shook his head. “You came back to San Francisco over the break and well…nothing. That sound like someone who wants to continue something?”

“I would not have pursued you had I not wished to establish something more permanent.”

“ _Yo_ u pursued me? I thought—”

“Jim, there is a reason I knew how to fix your coffee. I have been in pursuit of you for some time.”

Jim stared at him. “I don’t know if you know this, Spock, but you’ve been a little too subtle.”

“Even with my rather strenuous physical pursuit of you our night together?”

Jim smiled. “Well, okay. That was a dead giveaway. But I still thought it was mostly me. Or something. I think I’ve definitely managed to convince myself of that at this point.”

“I do apologize for waiting to approach you when I returned.”

“Why did you?”

“I did not intend to. I had some academy related activities to attend to when I returned,” Spock replied. “Someone attempted to reprogram the Kobayashi Maru.”

“You don’t say?”

“I had to put in some security protocols. And then Nyota approached me to go for tea and then dinner. Plus, to be honest, while I was on Vulcan I spend a lot of time in thought and meditation.”

“About me?”

“Affirmative. I found myself surprised by the depth of my…”

“Feelings?”

He nodded. “It is strange to me, who has been repressing my emotions for so long, to feel so deeply for you, when I barely know you.” He looked away. “I would like to change that.”

Jim reached over and covered Spock’s hand with his. “Yeah? I would love that.”

Spock’s eyes were warm chocolate as he turned back to look at Jim. “I am sorry that I made you have doubts and insecurities. I am unused to the comportments of courting.”

He turned his hand so that his palm touched Jim’s.

Jim shivered. “Uhura likes you. The same way I like you.”

Spock inclined his head. “She is a friend only, Jim.”

“Even if she’d like to be more?”

“I find her company pleasing and she is a highly intelligent companion. But she is not who I find attractive. She is aware of this.”

“But there is someone you find attractive,” Jim teased.

“Yes.” Spock’s lips twitched.

“Anyone I know?”

Spock seemed to think about that. “I am not certain.”

“Hey!” Jim pushed at Spock’s shoulder. “So?”

“What?”

“Want to go to your place?” Jim waggled his eyebrows.

“If we go to my apartment it is quite likely we will engage in sexual intercourse,” Spock said mildly.

“And?”

“I thought perhaps we should attempt to engage in more social interaction to accomplish the act of knowing each other better.”

Jim grinned. “I can’t think of a better way to interact to get to know each other better than to have your dick up—”

“Jim.” Spock was a faint shade of green.

Jim stood and reached down to grasp Spock’s hand and pull him to his feet.

“Let’s go, Professor.”

“You are incorrigible, Cadet.”

“Oh, baby, you have no idea. But you’ll learn. For now, it’s a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to this Spirk couple.  
> This is now concluded. Thanks for reading


End file.
